


Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 104

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Hen Linge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 104 of Netflix'sThe Witcher. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 104 ofThe Witcher.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 104

DRYAD GENERAL  
Keep your aim true. She wouldn’t be the first spy to gain entry.

TRANSLATION  
_Greth ein ath eltren. Ne’t’en es yshtei angivyr ein hulen eipkeimen._

DRYAD GENERAL  
If she runs, kill her.

TRANSLATION  
_Ein ted het rein, it ger._

DRYAD GENERAL  
The forest called out to this girl. We heard it.

TRANSLATION  
_Wöda avel lethte eifter het luned. Aven it vete._

EITHNE  
It hasn’t done that in decades.

TRANSLATION  
_N’eif’t anelshte het a yn ozelyrmen._

DRYAD GENERAL  
This one reeks of magic. She doesn’t belong here.

TRANSLATION  
_Het eir eif krök eip gweld. Het aveile nola eir._

EITHNE  
The forest felt otherwise. We must figure out who she is, why she was brought to us.

TRANSLATION  
_Wöda esel nikte ein irenkem. T’eip’en thenulen kwe’s’t, enkwe’s’t’en ankempte._

DRYAD GENERAL  
We already have too many refugees. More come with every acre Nilfgaard takes. Who knows what these girls are capable of?

TRANSLATION  
_Aven adem hyuz thendelynath. Hath keime ein eivel indryl kwe Nilfgard felbene. Kwyn veshe kwe’lan’t kein lan lunedath eir?_

EITHNE  
Exactly. Any one of them could be the one who saves us.

TRANSLATION  
_Ein kervem. En ein’elan kents yn kwe’n’en thempeik._

DRYAD GENERAL  
Or destroys us. The last time a spy came, we lost half the forest.

TRANSLATION  
_Na’n thenaperthe’n. Vor hig kwe angivyr er einkempte, ein feldinte fer ein wöda._

DRYAD GENERAL  
This is trickery.

TRANSLATION  
_Het eir es felgwelvem._

EITHNE  
No.

TRANSLATION  
_Nein._

EITHNE  
She does have a secret. She is special.

TRANSLATION  
_Het eif a’t shindrem. Het es neirei._

PAVETTA  
Something ends, something begins.

TRANSLATION  
_Veise deireid eip eigein, veise eig faidar._

YENNEFER  
Come back, child.

TRANSLATION  
_Keim irig, wed._

YENNEFER  
Fight, little treasure, fight!

TRANSLATION  
_Dreith, storin, dreith!_

DRYAD GENERAL  
I’m begging you. We can’t afford this risk.

TRANSLATION  
_A te thenure. Nein a’n kein felmov it eir zolgenyrm._

EITHNE  
You’re right. The world is trying to crush us and we are slowly getting weaker. But this girl... There’s something about her. She has power deep within her.

TRANSLATION  
_Kerve eseith. Mowin lin en felbeish i nina einkeime dreinen ein keilmme. Yne het luned eir... Keinme veishe ys it rosh._

EITHNE  
We have to find out what it is. We may need it. (then) But yes. If anything goes wrong--kill her.

TRANSLATION  
_T’eip’en hulen kwe’s’t. Kents kwe nina’t thenis. (then) Yne yei. Ein ted enyen fel--it ger._

**Author's Note:**

> There were some ADR lines that were either condensations of things already translated, or new lines. I'm looking into them now to see if new stuff needs to be added. Stand by.
> 
> Okay, it looks like the ADR lines are either shortened versions of these lines, or lines from 105, so there's nothing new; all of it is accounted for.
> 
> Note: Before April 15, 2020 I'd mixed up the romanization with the Sapkowski romanization for "Something ends, something begins". The current version is correct for the show romanization. The orthographic version will follow Sapkowski's romanization.


End file.
